


Drabble challenge

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, ongoing, self challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Just a little something I thought I'd try.P.S. This work will remain marked unfinished until I get tired of working on it.***Do not repost my works without my express permission***





	1. Chapter 1

I saw this post on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a try. I have a hard time limiting my word count and I'm always pushing myself so I decided to set myself a challenge. This is my answer to Nanowrimo so here we go. Choose a prompt and a pairing and put them in the comment or message me on Tumblr. I'll take almost any pairing so let's challenge me, shall we? Have fun. I will eventually add my Tumblr posts on here as well if I get any.

 

  1. “The doctor said it’s normal” - “Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”
  2. “Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”
  3. “Come with me to the other room.” - “We’re not going to talk about this now.”
  4. “Did you just hiss at me?” - “Are you judging me?”
  5. “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”
  6. “Here, take me blanket/jacket.” - “I told you, I’m not cold.” *shivering*
  7. “Did you hear that?” - “I’m telling you, I’m haunted.”
  8. “I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend/girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?”
  9. “Why are you awake right now?”
  10. “Come over here and make me.”
  11. “I want my best friend back.” - “Kevin is over there.”
  12. “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”
  13. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.” - “Shut up, no I’m not!”
  14. “No, I’m not talking to you.”
  15. “No more!” - “Okay, fine, I won’t send you any more selfies.”
  16. “What do you have?” - “Pizza rolls and Cup O’ Noodles…that’s about it. Popcorn?”
  17. “The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a fucking rabbit?”
  18. “Open this.” - “Can you say please?”
  19. “I just came to say goodbye…” - “Bullshit, you just feel bad.”
  20. “You’re on level 176.” - “Can you judge me harder?”
  21. “Jinx, you owe me a coke.” - *can’t speak until they buy a soda*
  22. “Please don’t leave me.” - “I don’t want to go”
  23. “Babe, I’m sorry.” - “Suck my ass.”
  24. “Liar, liar, pants on fire!” - “Seriously, you’re worse than a kid.”
  25. “You can’t ride a bike?” - “Why are we whispering?”
  26. “Is it that time of the month?” - “You literally ask me that whenever I’m mad at you!”
  27. “We’re going downtown.” - “There’s a strip club downtown.”
  28. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” - “Well, you shouldn’t be saying it then.”
  29. “It’s not mine, I swear.” - “How is it not fucking yours!”
  30. “Take it off.” - “Like a bandaid?”
  31. “I told you…” - “Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging.”
  32. “Boo?” - “You’re my boo.”
  33. “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!”
  34. “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”
  35. “Why’re you dressed like that?” - “Does that mean it looks good or should I change?”
  36. “Fine, just do what you have to do.” - “Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?”
  37. “…then I picked up your coffee by mistake.” - “All I want is an apology.”
  38. “Well, this is awkward.” - “Don’t touch me.”
  39. “You can’t make me.” - “What are you? Five?”
  40. “You’re a blanket hog!” - “Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.”
  41. “It’s not fair that you’re hot and funny.” - “Look who’s talking…just kidding, your jokes suck.”
  42. “I hate you.” - “No, you don’t.”
  43. “Should I be worried?” - “Is the grass green?”
  44. “You’re kidding me?!” - “Shush, my mom never taught me.”
  45. “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”
  46. “Will you go with me?” - “As long as you hold my hand.”
  47. “Baby, I’m scared.” - “You don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here.”
  48. “Come inside, I’m sorry.” - “Not until you apologize.” - “I just said I’m freaking sorry.”
  49. “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”
  50. “If I asked, you’d say no.” - “You don’t know that.”
  51. “Seriously, the chimney?” - “The squirrel can’t win!”
  52. “32?” - “I’ll prove it!”
  53. “It’s just so little and adorable.” - “That’s what she said.”
  54. “You’re not mature enough to be a parent.” - “Try me.”
  55. “Take a chance.” - “Umm…let me think…no.”
  56. “Game’s over, you son of a bitch!!” - “Okay, just don’t hit me.”
  57. “You forgot about my birthday!” - “In my defense, I forget about a lot of things.”
  58. “You need more stamina.” - “No, I need more steak and eggs. So…get on it.”
  59. “Can you dance with me?” - “You’re not mad?”
  60. “I’ll smash it, I swear.” - “You smash it and we’re done.”
  61. “Move!” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”
  62. “I’m not going in.” - “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”
  63. “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.”
  64. “I found it in the recycling bin.” - “Well, you’re the one killing the environment, so who’s really in the wrong here?”
  65. “We bet, and you lost.” - “But tattoos are permanent.”
  66. “Can you quit being so sassy?” - “Can you quit being so controlling?”
  67. “Are you getting jealous?” - “You’re changing your outfit, now!”
  68. “What time is it there?” - “We’re in the same time-zone.”
  69. “Quit flirting.” - “I didn’t mean to-”
  70. “I just don’t know what happened.” - “You’re too good for them.”
  71. “You have a cute nose, don’t make me break it.”
  72. “Tell me what I can do to help.” - “Sing me to sleep.”
  73. “You still need your baby blanket?”
  74. “Did you black out?” - “I feel like I’m gonna puke.”
  75. “Let’s just bury the hatchet.” - “Fuck your hatchet.”
  76. “I bet it’s a boy.” - “I bet it’s a turtle.”
  77. “Spare change?” - “You can’t be responsible, you don’t get your wallet.”
  78. “Cuddle or leave.” - “So is that a no to supper?”
  79. “Are you high?” - “I’m just so fucking tired.”
  80. “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”
  81. “Who’s texting you?” - “Umm. nobody.”
  82. “You have two choices.” - “Neither of which I like…”
  83. “I want a dog.” - “I want a cat.”
  84. “Chinese food?” - “Do we even know what that’s made of?”
  85. “These sheets are stained.” - “That’s disgusting.”
  86. “You don’t know how to change a tire?” - “Give it a rest, would you?”
  87. “That’s my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so they see.”
  88. “We got lucky. You’re not gonna do that again, right?”
  89. “Hey, babe, look what I found.” - “GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!”
  90. “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”
  91. “Are those slippers?” - “Is that you being mean? AGAIN?”
  92. “You forgot your book.” - “No, I lost my book!”
  93. “You’re weird.” - “Or you’re just basic.”
  94. “We need a vacation.” - “You read my mind too much, it scares me.”
  95. “Why’d you hug him? You love him?”
  96. “Sorry.” - “Good choice.”
  97. “Luck? Nope. Skills.” - “If it’s skill then do it again.”
  98. “Why can’t you just believe me?” - “Because you lied about it before.”
  99. “This bath is too damn hot.” - “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”
  100. *Make up your own*



 


	2. For Kendra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. These are un-betaed. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> 45\. “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Have you seen my phone?” Harry asked, looking around. “I need to head out soon.”

“Hot date tonight, Potter,” Snape said, something hard in his voice. “I think you left it in the kitchen.”

Harry nodded and headed that way while Snape moved over to his desk, the only other place they had been that evening as they’d discussed the samples Harry had given to Snape for his latest case. “It’s not in here,” Harry called.

“No, it’s here,” Snape replied, and Harry stepped back into the living area in time to see Snape pick his phone up from the desk. He held it out to Harry but quickly pulled it back as he stared down at it. “I’m your lock screen?!”

Harry felt his cheeks heat, and he hurried across the room to snatch the phone from Snape’s hand. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Snape’s dark eyes bore into Harry. “And how does Mr. Boot feel about you having a photo of me as your lock screen?”

Harry glared defiantly at his ex-professor. “It’s really none of his business since we broke up.”

Snape gave a small start. “You… broke up?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. “Why?”

Harry’s face burned. “It might have had something to do with me moaning your name in my sleep.”

Snape leaned back against the desk and smiled smugly. “Oh really?”

 


	3. For Kendra (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40\. “You’re a blanket hog!” - “Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.”

“You’re a blanket hog!”

Severus glared up at Harry from beneath the mound of blankets that decorated their couch. “Leave me alone and stop being so selfish,” Severus grumbled as he snuggled further under the blankets.

Harry plopped down on the opposite end of the couch and wriggled his bare feet under the mound of blankets. “Come on, it’s freezing outside, Sev.”

“Use a warming charm. Are you a wizard or not?”

Harry huffed and glared at Severus. “You’re such a baby when you’re sick.”

Severus squirmed under the blankets, and Harry felt his feet being pushed out from their warm cocoon. “You should have thought about that before you brought home that stupid muggle flu. And you were just as bad,” Severus pouted.

Knowing he was right, Harry Summoned another blanket and placed it over the pile already atop his husband.

 


	4. For Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 49\. “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”

“Your voice is sexy.” Harry slapped a hand over his mouth as Snape’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Your ass is sexy,” Snape growled out, his eyes going impossibly wider as the unintended words slipped from his mouth. Harry and his recently ex-professor turned to glare at the gaping pair of redheads. “I want to rip the clothes from Mr. Potter’s delectable body and-” It was Snape’s turn to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the rest of his words, though Harry kinda wished he wouldn’t. He’d been lusting after the potions master since sixth year.

“What did you give them?” Hermione screeched.

“Just a bit of Confession Confection,” Fred said.

“It was meant for you and Pansy,” George added.

“And I want to fuck his sweet ass,” Snape snapped out causing Harry to whimper.

“I want to suck your cock. Please, Severus,” Harry moaned, pressing himself up against the taller man.

“Yes,” Severus hissed, pulling Harry against him. Neither man heard Hermione’s squeak or the door closing as she shoved the twins from the room.

 


	5. For Waaditsss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. “I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend/girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?”

“I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?” Harry mumbled to himself as he surreptitiously worked to free his wrists from the bindings. Unfortunately, even after over an hour of his attempts he was no closer to being free and his arms were going numb from the uncomfortable position. He sighed and looked over at the tall figure working diligently at the worktable.

“First of all,” Snape said, not looking up from dicing his… whatever, “do not ever refer to me as your _boyfriend_ again, and I believe I had mentioned previously that nothing is ever _easy_ with me.”

Harry sighed and pulled his eyes away from the naked man and looked down at his own naked lap. No, things were almost always _hard_ when Severus was involved.

 


	6. For Waaditsss (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-magic AU, pre-slash.
> 
> 27\. “We’re going downtown.” - “There’s a strip club downtown.”

“We’re going downtown.”

Severus looked up from the latest business journal and eyed the blonde standing in the doorway. He could see the knowing glint in Lucius’s grey eyes but still couldn’t stop the clenching in his gut. “There’s a strip club downtown,” he said casually.

Lucius gave a snort. “As if the entire firm wasn’t already aware of your obsession with said strip club.”

Severus ignored his partner in their highly successful law firm and rose from the chair. He ignored Lucius’s smirk as he made his way upstairs to get changed. Perhaps this time he’d get more than a private dance with the green-eyed tempter. Perhaps even a phone number to go along with the name that had been whispered into his ear two nights ago. _Harry._

 


	7. For Silvara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned how horrible I am at angst?
> 
> 22\. “Please don’t leave me.” - “I don’t want to go”

“Please don’t leave me.”

Severus glanced over his shoulder at the young man stretched wantonly on his green duvet. He groaned as Harry ran a hand up and down his thickening cock. “I don’t want to go, but you know I can’t miss the start of year staff meeting.”

“Severus,” Harry whined as his free hand slid up his stomach and began to play with a nipple. “You can’t leave me now. I’m horny.”

“You’re an insatiable imp,” Severus said as he began to unbutton his shirt. “I thought a man’s libido was supposed to decrease as he got older.”

Harry paused in working his hands and gave Severus and incredulous look. “Says the fifty year old man that kept me up all weekend fucking my arse.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Severus pointed out as he pushed his trousers to the floor. He climbed on the bed and straddled Harry. “Whatever will my staff say when I’m late for yet another meeting?”

Harry wrapped his arms around the pale neck and pulled Severus’s head down to meet his lips. “They’ll thank me once again for giving them time to wake up before they have to deal with your sniping,” Harry said against the warm lips as he pushed his hips up to meet the welcoming hardness of his lover’s cock.

 


	8. For Silvara (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50\. “If I asked, you’d say no.” - “You don’t know that.”

“What now?” Severus asked as he tossed the quill onto his desk.

Harry blinked up at him from where he sat on the couch, the evening paper spread open in his lap. “Huh?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “You’ve barely read that paper in the last hour. What are you trying to get the nerve up to ask me now?”

Harry scrunched his nose at how well Severus could read him. “Christmas is coming up, and I was just thinking about our plans.”

“We haven’t got any plans,” Severus pointed out.

“I know. That’s what I was thinking about.”

“And I suppose you have an idea of what sort of plans we should make.” Harry’s cheeks burned red and he nodded. “”Well, why haven’t you said something?”

“If I asked, you’d say no.”

“You don’t know that,” Severus said pointedly. “You assume after knowing me as your teacher for seven years, your friend for five, and your partner for nearly a year that you already know me well enough to assume my answers. I assume you wish to attend the annual Weasley Boxing day brunch, and I am amenable to that. Provided I get you to myself Christmas day.”

“Really?” Harry said, brightening up. “Thank you, Severus. That’s not what I was going to ask but thank you.”

Severus looked at him, furrowing his brows. “Then what did you want to ask?”

“The Menagerie is having a huge holiday sale and I wanted to know if I can get a pygmy puff.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. “No.”

 


	9. For Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. “Did you just hiss at me?” - “Are you judging me?” Snarry

“Did you just hiss at me?”

“Are you judging me?” Harry asked to cover his insecurities. “I’ll have you know lots of people find Parseltongue sexy.”

Severus glared down at him. “You do realize I spent several years bowing down at the feet of a madman whose penchant for Parseltongue usually precluded murder.”

Harry swallowed thickly and smiled warily up at the man who had him pinned to the bed. “So… no hissing?”

“No hissing,” Severus confirmed. A wicked smile pulled at his lips and an insistent thigh slid between Harry’s legs and brushed against his aching balls. “However, moaning is definitely allowed.”

“Oh good,” Harry moaned as he arched up when Severus’s lips attached themselves to a nipple.


	10. For Phoenix (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “I just came to say goodbye…” - “Bullshit, you just feel bad.” Tom/Snape

“I just came to say goodbye…” 

“Bullshit, you just feel bad,” Severus snapped at the dark-haired man that was slinking across the room. 

“I didn’t know Lucius was going to show up,” Tom said softly, the apology clear in his voice. Severus tried his hardest to hold onto his anger. At least until Tom ran a slender finger down Severus’s arm. “You know you’re my favorite, Severus. I’ve never met anyone with a mind such as yours and it intrigues me.” Severus continued to glare at the older man. “I’m only using Lucius for his money. All that blonde hair truly is very off putting. You know I much prefer dark hair.”

Severus tried to turn his sigh into a huff as Tom’s finger ran down Severus’s cheek. Lucius may have introduced Severus to Tom Riddle, but he would never hold a place in Tom’s heart the way Severus did. Severus ducked his head in forgiveness and allowed Tom to pull him into his arms where he belonged. 


	11. For Phoenix (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36\. “Fine, just do what you have to do.” - “Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?” Tom/Snape

“Fine, just do what you have to do,” Severus’s hand paused, hovering over the cauldron as he looked up to see Tom leaning against the door frame. Severus let out a frustrated huff.  
“Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?” Severus attempted to snap as he tossed another handful of beetle eyes into his potion.  
“We are supposed to be fighting. How am I supposed to passive aggressively win this argument if you say shit like that?” Tom demanded. Tom’s lips quirked in a smile that should not have been adorable on a wizard of his age. “How about I give up trying to take over the wizarding world and we just elope to France?”  
Severus seemed to contemplate Tom’s words for a moment before shrugging. “Doable.”


	12. For Phoenix (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 57\. “You forgot about my birthday!” - “In my defense, I forget about a lot of things.” Tom/Snape

“You forgot about my birthday!”   
“In my defense, I forget about a lot of things,” Tom said, trying to rack his brain for anything he could do to make this faux pas up to the younger wizard. “I mean, I’ve only been back for six months and I’ve been trying to regain my body, gather my followers, break into Azkaban, and retrieve a prophecy.”  
“So… What you’re saying is that taking over the wizarding world is more important than me.”  
“Nooo,” Tom said, dragging the word out while mentally cursing himself. “Look, why don’t I… I don’t know, give you Hogwarts or something. That should make up for ten or so missed birthdays.”  
“I’ve spent the last fifteen years in that hellhole. Give it to Lucius or something. I want a state of the art, top of the line potions lab. Then we’ll talk.”  
Tom nodded. He could do that. “Done. As long as you promise I won’t have to drag you to bed every night.”


	13. For Versatillite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “Did you hear that?” - “I’m telling you, I’m haunted.” Snarry

“Did you hear that?” Albus Dumbledore froze, the scroll in his hand not quite making it to Severus’s outstretched palm.

“I’m telling you, I’m haunted,” Severus said sardonically, grabbing the scroll.

Albus cocked his head. “No. I don’t think that was the Bloody Baron or Peeves.”

“I shall take care of it,” Severus said as another soft moan echoed through his quarters. He quickly closed the door on the nosy headmaster and tossed the scroll on the table on his way to his room. Just as he suspected Potter had already gotten into the toys and another moan fell from the swollen lips as a busy hand moved between quidditch-toned thighs. Severus smirked as he moved towards the bed. He always did enjoy play time. 


	14. For Versatillite (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34\. “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.” Severus Snape/Albus Severus Potter

“You broke what?!?”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” Albus rushed to reassure his best friend. Scorpius gaped at him.

“I’m not worried about you, you idiot. Father is going to kill me. Do you have any idea what you’ve done? I am so dead,” Scorpius mumbled as he rushed from the room. Al had no idea where the blonde was going but he turned his attention back to the dissipating smoke that had covered the room when he’d accidentally broken the Remembrance Orb Mr. Malfoy kept on his desk. He swallowed thickly when a tall figure stepped from the smoke. He immediately recognized the man as a younger version of the portrait that hung in the Slytherin common room. He knew it was mostly due to the fact that the Remembrance Orb was only a partial of the man’s soul. The young man, who looked to be only a few years older than Al, was openly eyeing him. Al felt himself blush at the appreciative glance.

“Hello, Albus,” the man said in his deep, husky voice. “I’ve been watching you, and I must admit, I have one question.”

Al swallowed thickly. “Wh-what is that, sir?”

“You don’t, by any chance, happen to be burdened with that pesky problem of heterosexuality do you?” The newly re-formed Severus Snape merely smiled when Al shook his head. “Excellent.”


	15. For Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.” - “Shut up, no I’m not!” Snarry

“You’re lying, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, no I’m not!” Severus snapped as his cheeks burned brighter. Harry bit back a smile as he moved forward and brushed the curtain of dark hair back when Severus dropped his head. It was private moments like this that had drawn Harry to the potions master, returning week after week to the small but popular Diagon Alley shop. Harry pressed a kiss to the warm cheeks and whispered softly to his new lover.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you keep a niffler for a pet.”

“Potions ingredients,” Severus growled.

“Yes, dear,” Harry said, placing a chaste kiss on the large nose.


	16. For Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “The doctor said it’s normal” - “Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Ron/Draco

“The doctor said it’s normal,” Ron said, exasperation clear in his voice. 

“Well that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Draco whined as he swatted Ron’s hand away from the red, swollen lines scattered over his leg.

“I told you it was a bad idea to have sex in the ocean,” Ron reiterated for the hundredth time in the last day.

“I was _trying_ to be romantic,” Draco snapped out.

“You were trying to be more Gryffindor,” Ron pointed out. “I told you not to let Harry’s teasing get to you. I like you just the way you are, my sweet Slytherin,” Ron told him, pressing a kiss to the soft, blonde hair. Unable to let Draco off the hook so easily Ron added in a teasing voice, “Besides, sex in a jellyfish infested cave is beyond stupid, even for a Gryffindor.” He barely ducked in time as the pillow flew from the bed. 


	17. For Lucky (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.” Albus/Teddy

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Teddy asked, his light blue hair going a bright orange, his typical color for embarrassment.

“Long enough,” Al answered with a smirk, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

Teddy glanced around nervously. “Um, Jamie didn’t say you were coming by.”

“He didn’t know,” Al said as he moved further into Teddy’s room. He settled on the bed and leaned back, his green eyes sliding over Teddy’s near-naked form. Al gave a small jerk of his head to fling his fringe back. “Please, continue. I’m dying to know what else you think of my… How did you say it?” Al asked, his smirk spreading across his face even as Teddy’s naked torso glowed red to match his face. “Ah, yes. ‘Absolutely distracting and fuckable tight arse’.” Teddy’s entire body was nearly red with embarrassment and Al decided to relent slightly. “You know, Jamie’s been telling me for years to go after you, said you were hot for me, but I didn’t dare hope.” Teddy’s eyes widened and Al let his smirk slide into a seductive smile. He patted the bed. “Come here, Ted, and tell me more.” Teddy grinned and moved forward.


	18. For Lucky (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. “No more!” - “Okay, fine, I won’t send you any more selfies.” Harry/Severus

“No more!” Harry cried, scrolling through his picture gallery on his phone.

“Okay, fine, I won’t send you any more selfies,” Severus pouted as he turned the self-facing camera off on his phone. He aimed the small black contraption at his work counter and snapped several pictures of the ingredients decorating his work station, the bubbling cauldron, the spiral steam rising from the boiling brew, and the empty vials lined up ready to be filled. He strategically placed his cutting knife over the kneazlewart then moved the white mortar and pestle in view for a more appealing aesthetic look. He snapped several pictures before giving a smirk and quickly attaching all the recent additions to a text message for Harry. He smiled smugly as his husband’s phone began the familiar text notification chime. Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus before opening the message. Severus bit back a chuckle at the look of exasperation on Harry’s face.

“I’m going to kill Draco for buying you that damn phone.” 


	19. For Lucky (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34\. “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay." Harry/Severus

“You broke what?!?” Harry asked as he rushed across the kitchen to grab up Severus’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” Severus reassured him as Harry gently twisted and turned the hand for any signs of blood. “It was just that old vase that’s been sitting on the fireplace mantle for years. You did say you thought it was a bit of an eye sore.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus and dropped the hand as he pushed past Severus and made his way to the parlor. Not surprisingly, a very familiar red and gold vase lay shattered on the floor. Harry pressed a hand to his forehead.

“I never said it was an eyesore, that was you.” He glanced over at Severus to see the man shrug. Harry let out a sigh. “That was a wedding present from Sirius.”

“Was it?” Severus asked, his face the picture of false innocence. “Too bad the charms on it don’t allow for a simple  _ Reparo _ . Well, I’m off to the lab.”

Harry watched the man go and shook his head. A wave of his hand had the mess cleaned up. Really, Sirius should have known better than to buy something so Gryffindor for their house.


	20. For Lucky (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I got sick and didn't do anything but lay in bed for a week.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why’re you dressed like that?” - “Does that mean it looks good or should I change?” Draco/Ron

“Why’re you dressed like that?”

“Does that mean it looks good or should I change?” Draco asked twisting and turning as he eyed himself in the mirror.

“It means you’re dressed like… you,” Ron said for lack of a better descriptive word.

Draco caught his eye in the reflection and lifted a blonde brow.

“Well, I am me, so…”

Ron let out a huff of air. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. It’s just Sunday dinner at the Burrow, very informal. Not like Friday night dinners at the Manor.” Ron moved up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. “Besides, you’re trying too hard. If my parents can accept Harry and Snape and Ginny with Pansy, I think they’ll be okay with you.”

Draco sighed. “Well, at least I won’t be the only Slytherin,” he said as he pulled the robe off and reached for a green button down.


	21. For Lucky (Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.” Teddy/Albus

“I’m your lock screen?!” 

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Teddy snatched his phone out of Al’s hand and shoved it into his robe pocket. Al quirked his lips in that adorable smirk, his green eyes twinkling devilishly.

“I thought you told Jamie our kiss meant nothing,” the Slytherin said, pressing himself up against the lanky Hufflepuff. Teddy swallowed thickly and pressed a hand to Al’s shoulder to push him away, but the younger man smelled intoxicating and Teddy found he didn’t have the strength.

“You were sixteen,” Teddy said, his voice hoarser that he would have liked. Al licked his lips and slowly blinked his long lashes up at Teddy. Merlin, he was so lost.

“I’m seventeen now. Fully graduated. Legal adult and all.”

Teddy groaned, knowing he had lost as Al pressed their lips together making a mockery of their previous kiss with the heat and passion the younger wizard now showed. Teddy wrapped his arms around Al’s waist and pulled him tightly against Teddy’s own slender frame. Harry was so going to kill him.


	22. For Lucky (Part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously, the chimney?” - “The squirrel can’t win!” Ron/Draco

“Seriously, the chimney?”

“The squirrel can’t win!” Draco said vehemently as he watched the workman step out of the small parlor. 

Ron sighed and looked out the window to the bare yard where a large tree had once stood. He wondered if there would be anything left of their little cottage by the time Draco got through with it. He had been on a rampage against some small animal the blonde was convinced was a squirrel that had it out for him since last week. So far Draco had torn down the tree, had the garden plowed under, and hexed every beam of wood that held the house up. And now, apparently, he had ordered the chimney to be torn down. Ron didn’t have the heart to tell him they actually needed the chimney to let out the smoke from the fireplace. His lover was so naive, even at the age of twenty-five. Ah well. A few more days of this and Draco would be ready to tear the entire place down and rebuild, which suited Ron just fine. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the cottage. In fact, he loved their little mountain getaway, except for the fact that it had been purchased by Zabini as a present for Draco just after they had graduated. It had taken Ron almost two years to steal the pretty little blonde away from the elegant bastard and as soon as they had a new cottage all traces of Draco’s past with the arrogant model would be erased. Ron picked up the latest copy of The Prophet and ignored the picture of Harry and Snape on the front cover to check on the quidditch scores. A smug smile slid over his lips. Yes, by this time next week, they would be well on their way to building the little cottage Ron had already had blueprints drawn up for.


	23. For Emarwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This bath is too damn hot.” - “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”

“This bath is too damn hot.” 

“This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much,” Harry pouted as he stood, frothy bubbles sliding down his body. Severus, seeing his evening of very good sex quickly slipping away grabbed at Harry’s wrist and tugged him down. Harry reluctantly lowered himself back into the tub and allowed himself to be pulled against Severus.

“You’re right,” Severus said softly, pressing a kiss just below Harry’s ear causing the younger wizard to shiver. “I told you I’m not used to things like this, Harry. Be patient with me,” Severus begged as he nibbled at Harry’s ear. “I’m learning. We’ve only been together a month.” His hand slid up Harry’s thigh, the soapy water making the trip smooth. Harry’s legs fell open and he leaned his head back as Severus sucked gently on Harry’s earlobe. A smug smile pulled at his lips knowing he had won this round, Harry would definitely be his tonight. And, hopefully, many more nights in the future.


End file.
